Nymphadora's Name
by TheGirlInWonderland
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks hates when people call her by her first name. except for one person. Remus Lupin.
1. Chapter 1

Nymphadora Tonks despised her name. Who in their right mind names a child Nymphadora for chrissake? But Remus loved it. He called her it all the time and for some reason, she didn't mind it. She could listen to him say her name all day, if she weren't too embarrassed to admit that she liked. When he had first called her it at an Order meeting, she hadn't gone off on him. Molly and Arthur exchanged odd looks and Moody muttered something about being suspicious. Tonks had just sat there, a brilliant red blush spreading across her cheeks.

Ever since then, Tonks had managed to snap, however halfheartedly, at him whenever he called her Nymphadora. Which was all of the time. He was so persistent about it that she just abandoned all pretense and just enjoyed his smooth, gravelly voice gently flowing over the ridiculously long four syllables.

They were to go on a mission for the Order. Nothing really fancy, it was just a lookout thing. But they were going to be alone for the first time in recorded history. When Moody had told her of the mission she couldn't believe her ears.

"I'm going on a mission with who?" she shouted.

"Remus! You're going on a mission with Remus Lupin! Are you half-deaf woman?" Moody roared right back.

"Well Nymphadora, I very much hope our mission will be successful."

Tonks whirled around to see Remus in the doorway. He had a wan smile on his tired face. Tonks softened immediately.

"So do I Remus, so do I."

A/N: so this is the first fanfiction I've posted, and I hope you like it! In no way, shape or form do I own Harry Potter, or it's characters. Please review! I'm definitely going to post more chapters, so follow if you want to!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am simply doing something productive with my fangirlness and excessive amount of time on my hands.

* * *

><p>Tonks woke the next morning almost as exhausted as when she fell asleep. All night she had dreamt of Remus. For what reason, she couldn't quite admit to herself.<p>

Now we must remember here, my dear reader, that Tonks wasn't stupid. It might be obvious to us, but there was a war going on. Blossoming love is not the first thing you're thinking about when you're fighting Voldemort. And apparently, when you date coworkers, it generally doesn't turn out well. But I digress.

Tonks woke from her Remus-riddled dreams, and realized it was the day of the mission. Immediately after that, she realized that she hadn't packed yet. She quickly threw together a rucksack with a weeks worth of supplies in it. When Moody had told her that she had to spend a week alone with Remus, she couldn't believe her ears. But since her ears were a reliable source of cold, hard facts, she had managed to accept it. A week. Alone. With him. And his voice. And his ability to say her name. She was going to go insane.

Tonks changed her hair into a nondescript, mousy brown and walked out of her flat. She was going to meet Remus in front of Flourish and Blotts, him wearing a tan trench coat and her wearing a grey t-shirt under a black denim jacket. A secret code was going to be exchanged. It was all very elaborate.

She quickly scurried through the Leaky Cauldron and through Diagon Alley, making no eye contact and shaking off the people who tried to offer her "Protective Enchantments."

Tonks got to the meeting place at the same time as Remus, very convenient. It was not a good time to be standing awkwardly outside of shops for an unknown length of time. She nodded at the figure clothed in a trench coat. "I adore lightning storms. Hopefully we'll get one soon. It might drive away this ominous weather." The weather was dreadful. There hadn't been a sunny day since the day in the Department of Mysteries. Tonks pushed aside a little shiver at the thought of the day.

"Yes, but lightning striking might cause a wildfire." It was definitely Remus. Good. Tonks let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Turning to face him, she said, "Shall we go then?"

Remus smiled a half-smile. "Yes. We shall, Nymphadora"

They Apparated to the Tonks' family residence, they would spend a night there and then they would have to hike a mile to the lookout place. There were wards a half-mile around the spot that prevented Apparation, not unlike Hogwarts'. Tonks had a feeling this was going to be a long week.

The moment they arrived at the house, they were assaulted. Tonks' mother rushed outside, as if she had been standing at the window waiting for them to arrive.

"Dora, honey, how have you been, have you been eating well? Obviously not, you're much too thin. And you must be Remus Lupin, am I correct? Well, come in, come in, these are dangerous times and we mustn't stand around chatting." Andromenda ushered them inside. Remus gave Tonks a bewildered look, before turning to Andromenda and graciously answering all of her questions, no he would not like a sandwich now, but later maybe, they had no trouble at all coming here, and yes, perhaps he would like to sit down and rest for a bit.

"Dora, would you mind showing our guest to the guest room?"

Tonks grimaced, in an attempt to smile, "Of course, right this way."

She walked out of the room and into the too-small hallway. She could feel his breath panting in the suddenly stifling air. Quickly walking down the corridor, she opened the door to a quaint room. After he set his pack down, Remus turned to her and looked as if he was going to say something, but Tonks pretended not to notice and walked out as quickly as she could manage. She made her way back to the kitchen with her mother, and grabbing her rucksack, she went to her childhood room. The only things preserved from her teenage years were her posters of obscure muggle rock bands, and the bright purple walls. She didn't even like the bands. The only reason she had them up and had studied them excessively while she was supposed to be studying for classes, was because she had been one of those people that think if it's mainstream, it should be avoided at all costs. She had sorely regretted it when it came to her O. and N.E.. Tonks set down her pack and took down the posters, slowly and methodically. She then rolled them up and tucked them in the wardrobe.

Tonks was going to go and visit her father in his study, but a sudden wave of exhaustion suddenly hit her, and she drifted down to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Did you enjoy? If so, please review! If you didn't enjoy, then please review and tell me why! If it's some personal vendetta, I will ignore you. I will also ignore you if it's not constructive criticism. I don't know when I'll update again, because the last Harry Potter movie opens in five days and I need to prepare for the amazingness. X3


	3. Chapter 3 Realization and Plotting

~Day One~

Tonks woke to her mother gently shaking her awake. "Dora honey, it's time to wake up."

Tonks sleepily rubbed her eyes and sat up. Andromenda gave her a smile, and said, "Now that you're awake, go wake up Remus, I have to finish making your breakfast."

"Mom you don't have to-"

"I don't have to, but I want to, now go wake up Remus."

She knew better than to complain to her mom. Andromenda was very enthusiastic about her daughter's love life, or lack thereof, as mothers generally are. So Tonks slowly shuffled down the hallway to the guest room and pushed open the door. To her surprise, Remus was already up and packing his bag. When he heard the door opening, he turned to her and smiled with much more enthusiasm that a person in their right mind should have at that hour.

"Good morning Nymphadora."

Tonks was suddenly very conscious of the fact that she was in fact wearing baggy pajama pants and a shirt that was at least three sizes too big. Her hair probably wasn't the best looking either. After taking note of this, she blushed and realized that Remus was looking at her expectantly.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, "My mom is making our breakfast and as soon as I get dressed, we should probably leave."

"Good plan," he smiled, "Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Oh, sorry," Tonks blushed again and hurriedly closed the door, sighing, she went back down the hall to her bedroom.

After realizing that sweaters do not in fact, go on your legs, she sat down and took a deep breath. She had to concentrate. Pushing all thoughts of a certain, unnamed lycanthrope out of her head, she pulled on a pair of jeans and put on a t-shirt under the sweater. Making sure she had all of the things she would need for the next week in her bag, she walked out into the kitchen, and found Remus and her mom laughing together.

After clearing her throat pointedly, Tonks announced, "We should really get going."

"But Dora, honey, you haven't had your breakfast yet."

Breakfast hadn't been the first thing on her mind, but now that she thought about it, Tonks was pretty hungry. "I can just take it with me mom, we really have to go."

Remus jumped to her defense, "Thank you for having me here, and if it weren't a mission, we might've been able to stay longer, but we really do have to get going."

Andromenda looked disappointed, but relented. "Okay, but do your best to stay safe!"

"Don't worry, I'll keep her safe," Remus said. Tonks looked up at him. It didn't seem like he was joking, so maybe he was a really good actor? That had to be it; there was no point in over thinking it.

They walked into the woods, Remus going first, offering Tonks the opportunity to stare at the back of his head for the indeterminate amount of time it would take them to get there. Tonks had no idea where they were going, so the only thing she could do was follow Remus and not distract him.

The back of his head was rather interesting. His auburn hair was silky looking, and Tonks wondered how soft it was. For the rest of the hike, she had to resist the urge to reach out and touch it. The entire thing went by rather quickly. Remus moved the underbrush for her, so there was no effort exerted. Just marching along for and indeterminate amount of time. Indeterminate amounts of time generally mean one hour, and this particular time was no exception.

Still transfixed by his hair, Tonks didn't notice when Remus stopped, and crashed into him, causing them both to fall over. Luckily for Tonks, she landed on something soft and warm. Opening her eyes, she realized this soft and warm thing happened to be Remus. She felt her cheeks heat up to what must be a brilliant red, but she didn't move. His eyes were even more gorgeous than his eyes. Not gorgeous, she corrected herself; he was not gorgeous despite having amazingly silver eyes, not unlike full moons, having a strong, scarred face, and having a build that suggested some muscle definition, but not too much.

"Nymphadora, as nice as the closeness is, we should probably set up camp," Remus said softly.

Snapping out of her reverie, Tonks turned even more red, and quickly stood up. "Sorry, I was just surprised." She offered her hand to Remus. He took it and stood. After standing next to her for a moment, he hesitantly brushed a strand of hair, today blonde and spiky, out of her eyes. A pained expression flitted across his face before he moved away and pulled his bag off his back and grabbed his wand. He pointed it into the pack and muttered _Accio tent_. The tent came flying out of the bag and with a flick of his wand, the tent was set up.

Tonks realized that she should probably do something to help, so she busied herself with setting the protective enchantments. Doing this, she noticed her surroundings. They were a few feet away from a rocky ledge, beyond the ledge, Tonks saw a small cabin. So this is what they were watching. It was very rundown, surely You-Know-Who himself wouldn't go there; he was probably getting cozy in the Malfoy Manor. Minions would probably be sent there to do his dirty work for him.

"Nymphadora! Let's have some lunch!" Remus called across the clearing. Tonks turned and walked back to the tent. Lunch turned out to be half of a turkey sandwich. Eating this in awkward silence was driving Tonks crazy.

"So what's the watch schedule?" she asked.

"I suppose I'll take the first watch, and you can rest after our walk. After an hour, you can take over. We can switch every hour. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Tonks was grateful for the chance to rest. She was used to apparating everywhere, so the hike had been kind of hard. After walking into the tent, she noticed Remus' pack on the bottom bunk, so that must mean she got top bunk. After lying down, Tonks realized that she had brought nothing to do. Remus probably did, he always brought a book with him. Peering down at the bottom bunk, she spotted one. Success!

The cover read "How to Charm Witches: Part Two" in gold letters emblazoned on a dark purple cover. So he had someone he wanted to charm. Maybe it was her. Tonks didn't even try to squash the hope that rose in her chest. She was about to open it when she heard a twig snap. As quickly as was humanly possible, she set the book back onto the bed, and scurried up to her own just as Remus stepped into the tent. He saw the book on the opposite end of the bed than where he left it. Suspicious. He glanced at her with pink cheeks before quickly grabbing the book and heading out again. Tonks lay in bed and let all of the thoughts she had suppressed wash over her. The way he looked. The way he looked at her. His eyes. The way he said her name. The intense concentration he had when he read. An emotion welled up in her chest, making her feel lighter than air. Love, she mused. Was this it? She supposed it was, but the last time Tonks thought she had been in love, was when she was fifteen and that it had turned out to be nothing more than physical attraction. She couldn't act on this airy emotion until she was sure. The only way to do that was to… well Tonks wasn't sure what to do. Flirting, that was an option. She laughed at herself. Nymphadora Tonks, flirting? Preposterous.

By the time Remus came in, with his book tucked under his arm, Tonks had figured out no solutions. As she shuffled over to the ledge and cast _homenum revelio_, an idea struck her. A confession. As terrifying as the whole idea seemed, it was an idea. For the rest of the day she formulated a plan, and as she lay down to sleep, all that was left to do was to set it in motion.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Very sorry it took me so long to update, I had a little trouble with this chapter. But it's finally done! Yay! The next chapter might be a little while too, I haven't actually figured out the Tonks' love confession plan... oh well... Anyway, I do hope you'll reviewfavorite/follow, because I do my happy dance everytime you do! In the absence of this story, while I figure just exactly where the plot is going, I might be posting little one-shots that will probably be slash...


	4. Chapter 4

Tonks was woken at what she estimated to be four in the morning by a bright light. Said bright light happened to be a Patronus in the form of a big dog. Remus'. Why would he send a Patronus? Tonks had a sinking feeling she was about to find out. The dog's mouth opened and Remus' voice came out.

"Nymphadora, there are people in the cabin. I'm going to go investigate. You stay under the enchantments. If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, come after me."

Breath coming in short gasps, Tonks quickly cast a Tempus charm. It was 4:06. Setting an alarm for 4:21, she began to wait. And wait. And wait some more. Before she could explode, Tonks walked out of the tent and into the misty pre-dawn air. Noticing a book near the ledge, she picked it up. It was a deep purple book emblazoned with the golden words "How to Charm Witches: Part Two."

Sitting cross-legged on the ground, Tonks began to read. Some passages were highlighted. She continued to flip through it until she came to the chapter "Older than Her?" This part in particular seemed to be dog-eared. Before she could begin to think of the implications, the alarm rang. His fifteen minutes were up. Tonks grabbed her wand and cast a disillusionment charm on herself. Creeping down to the cabin as quietly as she possibly could, Tonks found the tell-tale shimmer of protective charms surrounding it. After casting a bubble of sorts around her, Tonks walked up to the window of the cabin, all of her senses on high alert.

Peering into the cabin, she spotted three people. Two of which she didn't know, the Death Eaters, she supposed. The other person was Remus. He was looking particularly disheveled, and was apparently tied up. Looking at as much of the room as she could see from the window, Tonks tried to figure out a plan. Bursting in there was quite obviously out of the question. She was good at dueling, but two on one was a bit much. A distraction would do nicely. Now what to work with? There wasn't much, unfortunately. The most Tonks could think of would be to light a tree on fire and hope that worked. But it was an idea, so disguising her voice, and bellowing _Confringo!_ as loudly as she could.

The door the cabin burst open and one of the Death Eaters ran out. Slipping in after him, and quite confident in her invisibility, Tonks proceeded to disarm and stun the other Death Eater. Remus, instead of looking relieved, looked very alarmed at the sight of a floating wand attacking people. Noticing this, Tonks made herself visible again, and remembered there was another Death Eater to take care of. He was now in the doorway, looking angrier than Tonks had ever seen anyone. He opened his mouth and was about to yell something, but before he could, he found himself disarmed and unable to move.

She quickly untied Remus, and as he was rubbing his wrists he said, "Wow, you're good."

Tonks shrugged nonchalantly, "Moody thinks because I'm young, I don't have that much experience, so he surprise attacks me frequently."

"That sounds like the Moody we all know and love," Remus' eyes twinkled distractingly. Before Tonks knew what she was doing, her face was right in front his. He smelled like wood smoke and nighttime. It was intoxicating. Inhaling deeply, she moved forward until, she found that she was kissing him.

His lips were soft, but slightly chapped. Realizing what she was doing, Tonks pulled away quickly and after staring in shock at Remus, who still had a twinkle in his eye, she ran out of the cabin, not stopping until she got back to the tent. Collapsing onto her bunk, Tonks found she was quite tired, but her mind seemed to want to keep replaying the moment. Which she really didn't mind all that much, but still. When Remus came back, she didn't move, and took no notice of him. He hesitated in front of her bed, like he was about to say something, but decided not to. Instead he sighed and climbed into his bunk. After some time, pure exhaustion took over her until the late afternoon when she was woken by the smell of bacon frying. She didn't move because, she was incapable of making bacon in her sleep, that meant Remus must be the one. Once he left the tent to do something, Tonks got up and noticed a small pile of bacon was sitting on the table, for her, she assumed.

After eating, she picked up the plate to wash up and noticed a small, carefully folded piece of paper sitting on the table. On the front in elegant script read _Nymphadora._ Swallowing panic, she picked it up and read.

_Nymphadora,_

_ I would like to speak to you as soon as possible. Come and find me. Oh, and I stole your wand._

_ Remus_

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Cliffhanger! I actually have a vague plotline in mind this time! Yay! I do hope you enjoyed and there just so happens that there is a little button, right under this, that you could use to review! I would highly recommend using said button. Favorites and Follows are also highly appreciated!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

As she tentatively stepped into the clearing, Tonks saw him sitting on the ledge, his legs dangling off of it, his head thrown back, staring wistfully into the sky. She almost lost her nerve then, but forced herself to walk over to him. He didn't move until she sat down beside him. Remus looked up and smiled warmly at her.

"You came for your wand?"

She blushed, "Yes."

"I'll give it back after you listen to what I have to say." At this, he picked up her wand and shot a few sparks with it. "Deal?"

"Deal."

He sighed, and swung around to face her. "I would like for you to hear everything I have to say the first time, but if you have to walk away, we can continue this another time." He paused for a moment, seeming to assemble his thoughts and continued, "As I'm sure you are very aware, I am a werewolf. From the time I got bitten until the time James, Sirius, and Peter met me in Animagus form, I thought I was an abomination. They were my best friends. Peter turned out… well, how he did, and Lily changed James, for the better or worse I could never decide. Sirius is the only one who didn't really change, until Azkaban. Then he turned into a madman driven by revenge. He wasn't my best friend anymore. I had lost the last person I loved. Love in an entirely platonic way of course. Harry reminds me too much of James and Lily. Everyone in the Order is kind, but I don't love them. You, you're different somehow. You're full of life, you're young. You're caring. You're so real. You make me want to gather you in my arms and never let you go."

He looked at her with pink cheeks, "I love you, Nymphadora."

Tonks sat there, staring at him with wide eyes. Her breath was coming in short gasps. Remus stood up quickly and threw her wand to her. He walked away, brushing dust off his robes.

It was then that she decided, 'to hell with plans!'

Running up behind him, she threw her arms around his neck and turned him around, and kissed him. She kissed him with as much passion as she could muster, and then he was kissing her back. How long they stood there, locked in each other's embrace, neither could tell you. When Tonks decided that oxygen might be a good idea, she pulled away and panted in his ear, "I love you too."

He chuckled breathily, "Never would've guessed."

A thought occurred to her, "What was the book for?"

"What book?"

"You know, the purple one," she said with a slow smile spreading across her face.

He blushed furiously, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She smirked, and then made a break for the tent. There on his bed, was the book. Tonks held it up with and raised an eyebrow. "And I've just so happened to notice that this book goes where you do?"

His face turned redder. "It turned out to be useless anyway. Plans generally don't go as expected."

"I've found that to be true also," she threw the book to side and reached up to hug him, "Don't worry, I was just teasing, and I think it's adorable."

"Adorable? I take offense to that."

"Anyway, should we be keeping watch?" Tonks asked.

"You know what would be easier?" Remus said thoughtfully, "If we just go down and stay in the cabin."

"Very true. Let's go I'm getting sick of those tiny bunks."

"It's only been two nights, and you're sick of them?" Remus said, amused.

"Can you blame me?" she rolled her eyes.

"I guess not," he laughed.

He seemed so different now, he seemed so much… freer. Something had to be said for returned love.

They packed up the tent and picked their way down to the cabin. The first thing Tonks noticed was the horrible stench. Remus apparently noticed it too, if the disgusted expression on his face was anything to go by.

"Leave the stuff outside, I'm going to start cleaning." Tonks directed.

Remus saluted and gladly ran out of the room.

The first thing she did was open all of the windows. This made it marginally better. Now to find where the smell was coming from. She searched all over before there was just one place left to check, the closet. With shaking hands, she opened the door and two very large things fell on her. The things, it turned out, were bodies. The two Death Eaters she had rescued Remus from this morning.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Dun Dun Dunnn! Another cliffhanger! Except not really... Anyway, review! Breathe! Live! Don't Forget To Be Awesome!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Gah! It has been far too long, my friends! My internet was out for the longest time and internet is essential for fanfiction posting. But now it's back! To make up for my lack, I will try to write every night for about an hour and a half for as long as I can.

* * *

><p>Tonks shrieked and frantically tried to push the bodies off of her. Remus heard her screaming, and rushed in to help her. He stopped abruptly and his face turned a ghastly shade of white when he saw was trapping her against the ground.<p>

"Remus! Help!"

He seemed to snap out of it and quickly levitated the bodies to the other side of the room. Remus then quickly produced two body bags, placed said bodies in said body bags. With another wave of his wand, the choking stench was gone, allowing Tonks to relax just a bit. She stayed curled up, her breathing going a bit faster than normal. Remus had frozen again, only going over to comfort her when he heard soft sobs coming from Tonks.

He gently unfolded her and held her against him, rocking her slightly, whispering sweet nothings, until finally, finally her tears subsided and she slumped against him, exhausted.

"Do you still want to sleep in here?" he asked her softly.

Her whole body went rigid and she shook her head frantically.

"The tent?"

More head shaking.

"Do you want to go home?"

This time her head nodded.

"Okay, c'mon get up," he said, gently shaking her arm. After she obediently stood, he whispered, "I love you Nymphadora. Don't forget that." And gently kissed her.

"I know," she mumbled against his chest, her cheeks red.

"Let's go then." He said. Tonks suddenly felt like she was being squeezed through a tight tube. They were suddenly in front of her parents' house.

She looked up at him, confused, and he smiled, "I don't know where you live, and I think it would be a good idea if you were with family right now."

Tonks nodded and picked her way up the walk to the front door. Before she got there, it was flung open, and Andromenda ran out and gathered her daughter in her arms, glaring at Remus the whole time.

"What did you do to Dora?" she hissed, "What did you do to her?"

"Mom," she said, pushing her mother away, "he didn't do anything."

"Are you sure? Boys these days are just awful." Dora looked into those mothering, grey eyes and said, "He didn't do anything, it was…"

She trailed off as the stench came back to her, stronger than ever. It wouldn't let her breath. She needed oxygen. Breaking away from Andromenda, Dora ran to where the forest began and took in deep, gulping breaths. But it wasn't enough. The smell of rotting flesh still hung in the air. It slowly receded into the comforting smell of woodsmoke and nighttime as calloused hands gently rubbed her back.

Tonks' mother watched it all through wide eyes. One could almost hear the pieces click-clicking in her head until they finally fit. When they did, her eyes went impossibly wider and her mouth hung open a little as she watched her only daughter being guided into her house and room. When Dora was safely deposited on her bed, Remus looked up at Andromenda and asked, "Do you have a Calming Draught?"

Andromenda's eyes snapped to their regular size as she busied herself getting the potion for Dora. She supposed she liked the boy. He had obviously saved Dora from something traumatic. And he loved her. Even the blindest of people could see it. In the way he held her, in the way he stroked her limp, dark hair.

She mixed half of a Calming Draught with half of a Sleeping Potion, and swirled it around until it turned lavender. Perfect for a long night sleep, nightmare free. Andromenda knocked lightly before entering Dora's room. She was leaning against Remus, looking peaceful. Andromenda looked at the potion, then at Remus, then Dora. It was probably easier if he tried to have her drink it. She silently handed it to him and said, "When you're done, I want an explaination."

He nodded and turned to Dora, trying to coax her into drinking it. She refused for a moment, then drank it agreeably. She fell into a deep sleep.

"You love her." It wasn't a question.

"I do." There was no uncertainty.

"Just don't hurt her."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

><p>I know it's shorter than my other chapters, sorry... If you would click that little review button down there, that would make me a happy camper. And if you would like to check out my other stories (just a warning, this is the only Romance one that's not slash) that would also be highly appreciated and recommended.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Ending

Once Tonks woke again, they Apparated to the Burrow. She was pretty much back to her regular self. If she smelled cooking meat, she would start hyperventilating again, as Molly found out when she cooked a roast for their lunch and supper. But Remus was there and his mere presence in the room was enough to help her calm down.

"She's such a strong girl," Molly murmured to him.

He glanced at her, carefully pulling the plates out of the cupboard one at a time, as to not break any of them. "She is," he sighed.

Molly saw him looking at her and grinned. "You love her, don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" he groaned.

"Only to a mother who's seen many boys fall in love." Molly said, before bustling over to help Tonks with the plates.

Running his fingers through his hair, Remus left the kitchen to get some air. There was too much intuition in there. As he walked around the garden, he saw a cloud shaped like a dog. 'Padfoot, what do you think, about all of this love buisness?'

* * *

><p>~In the Land of the Dead~<p>

* * *

><p>Sirius stared up at the giant screen. It showed the people you loved, still on Earth. What they were doing, what they were thinking, if they thought of you. Few people ever came here; it was too depressing for them.<p>

"Moony," he whispered, reaching out to the screen. But Moony didn't love him anymore. He loved the old Sirius, the one that hadn't suffered through Azkaban. Remembering this, he quickly retracted his hand. He had better leave, before he broke down. Staring hard at the screen, Sirius tried to memorize every crevice on Remus' face. The graying hair, the creases and lines, and the warm eyes. When he couldn't take it anymore, Sirius turned abruptly on his heel and stalked out of the clearing.

'Oh, Remus,' he thought as he made his way back to town, 'You asked me what I think of love. I think it's amazing. The swooping feeling in your stomach when you see that person. The way your cheeks burn. The way you can go from being outgoing to shy and bashful, just by being around them. The way that they can make you feel. I suppose it would feel wonderful to have requited love, or to be able to admit to that person that you love them. You're a brave person Moony. I was never able to do that. I died, I lost my chance. When he saw me go through that veil, he knew I was gone, he didn't hold any hope. Do you know how much that hurt me Moony? That you gave up on me? I know I was a goner, but I wanted you at least, to believe. Because you always want the person you love to never give up on you. I love you Moony. I always have. I always will. But you love her. I want you to be happy. Be happy for me Remus, and go through life unburdened by the fact your best friend loved you for so long.'

~The Burrow~

Remus circled the garden once more before walking inside. As he opened the door, a pair of arms circled around his neck, and a pair of lips pressed against his. After letting himself sink into the kiss for a few seconds, Remus opened his eyes and looked down at the girl he held so close to his heart. His stomach swooped and he held her close. How he loved this girl.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: THE END! Sorry for the slightly crappy ending, I've had intense writer's block with this last chapter. And I just couldn't resist putting a smidgen of slash in there, despite the whole thing with Sirius was very random. Review, favorite, don't put in your alert thingy, because no more chapters will be written. Except maybe an epilogue. Probably not. But if you want to be told about an epilogue without having it clutter up your Alert box, just review and tell me to contact you if I do decide to. Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
